


[Art] Dueling Moons

by Kazbaby



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazbaby/pseuds/Kazbaby
Summary: Created for the SGA Reverse Big Bang.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dueling Moons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569168) by [Goddess47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47). 
  * Inspired by [The Cotillion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10778256) by [rabidfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidfan/pseuds/rabidfan). 



> Created for the SGA Reverse Big Bang.

This was done in Photoshop with images of last year's Hunter's Moon.


End file.
